


Welcome Party

by Pare97 (Tolparebro97)



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dino is scarred, Drabble, Family, Football Coach Sehun, M/M, Neighbors, Single Parent Jeonghan, jeonghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolparebro97/pseuds/Pare97
Summary: There's a party in the neighborhood that Dino doesn't know about but somebody in his house does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First English fic from your Pare, yay! I think Jeonghan is my muse in writing. Enjoy!

It’s almost league season again and Chan, the most hardworking boy, needs to prepare well for his first game as a freshman in his school.

 

**“Jungchan! You’re having too much TV. Do you even know what time is it, young man?”**

 

 **“It’s not just ‘TV’, okay.”**  Chan clicks pause. 

 

 **“Coach says I need to study how Brazil plays for training tomorrow, you know how players like to dance while th—”**  Chan speaks as he twists his body to look behind the couch, suddenly wide-eyed seeing his parent all prepped up — in the middle of the night. 

 

 **“Do _you_ know what time is it? Why are you even dressed like that?”** Chan cringingly scans Jeonghan from head to toe. He was wearing a silk dress-shirt with at least two buttons unbuttoned making the neckline very  _very_  low. 

 

He was too busy scolding Chan that he forgot he has ‘ _things_ ’ to do.  **“You’re right! I’m the one not looking at the time. I’m running late!”** Jeonghan scurries to the front door.

 

 **“Where are you even going?!”**  Jeonghan paused at the question just as he opened the door and faced his son. “ **Well, there’s a welcoming party for our new neighbor next street. You know, Mr. Oh? I’m going with him — to him — to his party — yes. There.”**  Jeonghan smiles cheekily almost exiting the door.

 

 **“You do realize he’s my coach and I just got there after training, and I haven’t heard of that party you’re talking about.”**  Chan feels like  _something_  is going on so he questioned  **“Who else are you going with?”**

 

 **“Uhh Sehun?”**  Jeonghan chuckled awkwardly.  **“Sweet boy, don’t you worry. Sehun will take care of me just fine. Check all the doors before going to bed! I won’t be here ’til— idk. Bye!.”**  Jeonghan says chirpily before finally going out to escape from more questioning.

 

 **“SO, IT’S JUST YOU TWO???”**  Chan screams only to see a closing door as an answer to his raging question.

 

He was about to lock the door when it opened all too quickly again shocking him with a peeping Jeonghan saying  **“Rest now, dear son. I don’t think your coach will attend your training tomorrow.”**  then kisses his son’s forehead before running off leaving Chan in a horrified state.


	2. Promo Time

Sorry! This is not an update. Buuut if you enjoyed this one, you could also look into our other works and we hope you could enjoy them as much.

We'll give you more in the future so I hope you could support us 'til then. This is one shameless promotion but really, thanks for your support! 

 

**TOLPAREBRO97 MASTERLIST**

(as of 180512)

 

**Pusong Ligaw**

Written by: Pare

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups

Genre: Fluff, Crack

Language: Tagalog/Filipino

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Pusong Ligaw](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1306611/pusong-ligaw-comedy-fluff-philippines-tagalog-crack-romanticcomedy-comedyromance-romancecomedy-jisoo-seventeen-soonyoung-joshua-hongjisoo-joshuahong-jihan-lyrical-jisoohong-kwonsoonyoung-choiseungcheol-jeonghan-scoups-hoshi-jeongcheol-jeonghanxscoups-yoonjeonghan-jihancheol-hongjoshua-scoupsxjeonghan-kwonhoshi)| [Pusong Ligaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700428)

 

**Cover my Eyes**

Written by: Bro

Pairing: Kim Mingyu x Xu Minghao | The8

Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Language: English

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Cover my Eyes](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1311173/cover-my-eyes-fluff-unrequited-mingyu-hurtcomfort-hurtandcomfort-kimmingyu-minghao-the8-seventeenminghao-seventeenmingyu-mingyuseventeen-the8minghao-xuminghao-minghaoseventeen-gyuhao-minghaoxmingyu-seventeenthe8-mingyuxminghao)| [Cover my Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804438)

 

**Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko (Sing to me and I will dance to it)**

Written by: Pare

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups

Genre: Fluff, Crack

Language: Tagalog/Filipino

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1340855/awitin-mo-isasayaw-ko-sing-to-me-and-i-will-dance-to-it-family-filipino-fluff-lyrics-oneshot-tagalog-drabble-marriage-crack-domestic-summer-familylove-familyouting-familyfluff-seventeen-familyau-seungcheol-lyrical-domesticau-parentsau-choiseungcheol-jeonghan-scoups-seventeenscoups-jeongcheol-svt-jeonghanxscoups-domesticfluff-jeonghanseventeen-yoonjeonghan-seventeenjeonghan-scoupsxjeonghan-oldage-seungcheolxjeonghan-svtjeonghan-svtscoups-svtseungcheol)| [Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461047)

 

**Welcome Party**

Written by: Pare

Title by: Tol

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Oh Sehun, SingleParent!Jeonghan & Son!Dino

Genre: Crack

Language: English

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Welcome Party](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1343752/welcome-party-crackfic-family-oneshot-drabble-exo-exok-sehun-crack-exosehun-hunhan-ohsehun-crackship-sehunexo-dino-singleparent-seventeen-parentau-jeonghan-jeonghun-svt-jeonghanseventeen-yoonjeonghan-dinoseventeen-singleparentau-sehunxjeonghan-jeonghanxsehun)| [Welcome Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608800)

 

**Your Lips Look So Good On Mine**

Written by: Bro

Pairing: Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung | V

Genre: Fluff, Angst

Language: English

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Your Lips Look So Good On Mine](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1345082/your-lips-look-so-good-on-mine-angst-fluff-oneshot-onesidedlove-onenightstand-implied-bts-parkjimin-fluffandangst-kimtaehyung-jiminbts-btsjimin-btsv-vbts-btstaehyung-vmin-taehyungbts-some-taehyungxjimin-mentionsof-jiminxtaehyung-ambigious-hookup-jiminxv) | [Your Lips Look So Good On Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687910)

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not tagalog anymore. It's not lyrical anymore. But it's still Jeonghan. Jeonghan is shippable to anyone and everyone. Expect a lot Jeonghan crack ships from me. Thanks. Leave a comment, Repz! Tol suggested the title so.. ahahaha I hope Tol writes soon.


End file.
